82
by Cain Hargreaves
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is in High school and dating Francis Bonnefoy. What happens when a scarf is forgotten and a secret is outed?  FrUk and UsUk.


82. +

Cold air and frigid temperatures was the way the day greeted Arthur Kirkland. He was freezing and had forgotten his scarf, his warm scarf that his lover had given him. He had forgotten the scarf that Francis had given him. The scarf that the Frenchman said matched his eyes.

He shivered as he walked to the high school he attended with the Frenchman. He was suddenly much warmer as a scarf wrapped around his neck. "...!" He looked around wildly as he fingered the blindingly red scarf. "Alfred!"

The taller blonde continued on his way to the school, glancing back for only a second to nod his acknowledgment. He had a slight blush on his cheeks and a twinkle in his stunning blue eyes. Oh and a cute butt. A really, really cute butt.

Arthur heard a high cooing sound and sighed. "Hi Francis." He looked around and spotted the teen. "How are you this morning?" He accepted the kiss sweetly and smiled up at his lover of six months.

Francis hugged him and playfully bit his nose. "Oh, Mon amour, I am fine. Where's the scarf I made for you? Where did you get this ratty old thing?" He made a snorting sound through his nose. "It's a horrible, horrible old dirty thing." He attempted to pull it off and was met with resistant. "What? You like it?"

"I'm cold, Francis, and I forgot the scarf. I woke up late and left without it." Arthur said loudly and kissed him. "I'm going to class. Later, Francis." He walked off, wrapping the scarf tightly around his neck.

Arthur spotted Alfred as he walked and stopped to thank him. "Hey, Alfred. Thanks, I was freezing earlier. It was really sweet. I'll wash it and return it to you tomorrow." He smiled lightly up at the taller man. "It was really...well nice of you to let me use it this morning, Arthur."

Alfred blushed and pulled him to the side. "Arthur, I need to take to you about Francis." He leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Francis is cheating on you... With my brother, Matthew." He pulled back and sighed. "I hate to be the one to tell you. I have class, if you want to talk later then call me." He jotted the number down on a piece of paper and left.

Arthur stared down at the paper and shoved it into his pocket. A low growl escaped his lips. "Where does that ass get off? Joking like that..." He headed to his first class. "Oh!" He spotted his lover talking to a cute bespectacled blonde. "Francis? Who's this?"

The little blonde turned and offered a hand. "Hi, I'm Matthew. I'm Alfred's little brother, a freshman. You must be Arthur; Francis has told me all about you!" His wide innocent blue eyes looked at Francis in an adoring manner.

Francis smiled at his lover and then looked back at Matthew. "Hi Arthur. We'll talk later." He ran his hand along the young blonde's hip and to his ass. "Right now, I'm talking to my little Canadien."

His hand was batted away playfully and he chuckled lightly. "Mon petit lapin."

Arthur stood shaking and then said. "You little rabbit? I thought I was your little rabbit, Francis. Does this kid know who I am?" He pulled Matthew away and planted a hot kiss on Francis' lips. "Remember me now, Francis? I'm your amour, the one you made that scarf for. Well guess what? It's over! Take your stupid 'canadien!' I don't care anymore!"

A hand grabbed Arthur's hand as he drew back to slap Francis and a voice muttered in his ear, "Arthur, stop. That 'stupid canadien' as you so callously called him is my little brother." He pointed at the small teen currently crying softly in Francis' arms. "He doesn't take easily to people and... well Francis did you wrong, not Matthew."

Arthur turned and gained control of himself. "Matthew, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you stupid. I'm just upset and annoyed, but I took it out on the wrong person." He placed a hand on the teen's shoulder and sighed. "Francis, I want to talk about this soon. Well, I'm getting the hell out of this cesspool of a school."

Alfred followed him and grabbed his arm. "Hey, I was wondering if instead of going to mope if maybe you'd like to um..." He broke off flustered. "Um... go to the fair? Tomorrow is the last day and I haven't found time to go and I love the fair and it might make you feel better." He paused to take a breath.

The other blonde nodded and gave him a look. "You aren't trying to get into my pants, right? I don't think a rebound is what I'm looking for at the moment, Alfred." He grabbed the taller teen's wrist. "Don't answer that. I know you're a nice guy. Let's go to the fair but tonight. I love riding the ferris wheel at night." He smiled up at the blonde and walked off. "I'll call you!"

The fair was truly magical that night. The ferris wheel spun almost lazily in the cold night air and couples walked hand in hand around the small field the fair was held in. These same couples shared drinks and cotton candy. Lights set the mood perfectly in the crisp fall air.

Arthur munched contently on cotton candy and allowed himself to be dragged around the fair by a lively Alfred. He found the teen's energy refreshing. He also liked how Alfred was attentive. Francis had always been checking other people out on their dates, not that this was a date. This was a friendly outing to help a friend.

Alfred dragged him to the ferris wheel and smiled. "Let's get on! Come on~! I love to ride the ferris wheel! Please? Please?" He looked into those green eyes and glanced away with a blush. "You're really cute, Arthur..."

Arthur blushed as well and threw the rest of his cotton candy away. "I um... thank you. Well, let's ride this thing." He got into the little seat and sat awkwardly as the other teen sat next to him. "Hey Alfred, how long have you liked me? And how long has Matthew been with Francis?"

"I've liked you since I was about twelve. You were so cute and funny, and I like guys like you." Alfred said after a moment. "And about Matthew and Francis... they've been together for a month or so, as far as I know." He wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled Arthur close. "You can keep that scarf."

Arthur snuggled into the teen and nodded. "Kay."

He sat quietly on the seat thinking of the plus sides of both teens. Francis was a great cook and lover, but he was vain and quick to cheat. Alfred was a sweetheart and funny, but he was childish and whimsical. Could he get over Alfred's cons? Hell yes.

"Alfred?" Arthur quietly said to the night air. "Alfred... Would you ever cheat on me? Ever?" He pulled back a bit to look into those eyes. "I mean, are you going to go after a fresh piece of ass when you tire of mine?" He flushed lightly.

Alfred smiled and kissed him sweetly. "Never. I am loyal to my pieces of ass, as you say so charmingly." He laughed and kissed him again.

Arthur smiled into it. Alfred may have a C in being an adult, but he was an A+ kisser. He found that he could deal with that. This felt right.


End file.
